Naruto DxD: The Legend Of New Dimension
by Zero Kiryuu 1
Summary: Naruto Yang Telah Gugur Di Medan Perang, Di Pindahkan Oleh Kami-Sama Untuk Memulai Kehidupan Barunya Dan Sebuah Tugas Baru Yang Di Berikan Oleh Kami-Sama. Dan Tugas Seperti Apakah Itu...


**Title: Naruto DxD: The Legend Of New Dimension**

**Reted: T Semi M [**Untuk Kekerasan**]**

**Pair: Naruto U x [?]**

**Genre: Advanture, Romance Dan Supranatural**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Dan High School DxD Bukan Milik Saya**

**Warning: Ooc. Oc. Gaje. Typo. Abal-abal. Dll**

**Summary: Naruto Yang Telah Gugur Di Medan Perang, Di Pindahkan Oleh Kami-Sama Untuk Memulai Kehidupan Barunya Dan Sebuah Tugas Baru Yang Di Berikan Oleh Kami-Sama. Dan Tugas Seperti Apakah Itu...**

**Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto [**Maybe**]**

**Story Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dimension** **Word**

"Ugh, di mana ini" leguh seorang pemuda yang mempunyai warna pirang cerah, dan di kedua pipinya terdapat seperti kumis kucing dan kedua matanya berwarna biru shappire, sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih

"Naruto" sebuah suara terdengar oleh pumuda tersebut atau kita sebut saja Naruto namanya

"Siapa itu" tanya Naruto sambil menengok kebelakang dan di belakan terdapat sebuah cahaya yang terang sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto

"Naruto" tanya kembali cahaya tersebut

"Y-ya, dan an-nda siapa ya" ucap dan tanya Naruto sambil tergagap

"Aku adalah yang menciptakan kamu, kedua orang tuamu, teman-temanmu dan duniamu" ucap cahaya tersebut

"J-jadi kamu Ka-kami-Sama" tanya Naruto

"Ya begitulah Naruto" ucap cahaya tersebut atau Kami-Sama

"A-apa saya sudah meninggal Kami-Sama dan bagai mana keadaan teman-teman saya di dunia" tanya Naruto sambil tergagap karena kaget

"Ya kamu sudah meninggal Naruto dan kalau keadaan teman-teman mu semuanya sudah meninggal Naruto" ucap Kami-Sama

"Ja-jadi begitu ya" ucap Naruto lirih

"Naruto, aku membawamu kesini karena ada sebuah tugas dan aku mau ngasih kamu kehidupan kedua yang akan aku berikan padamu Naruto" tanya Kami-sama terhadap Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Kami-Sama hanya membelalakan matanya kerena shock

"T-tugas apa itu Kami-Sama" tanya Naruto tergagap

"Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri akan tugas yang aku berikan padamu Naruto setelah kamu ada di sana" ucap Kami-sama

"Dan Naruto aku mau memberikan kekuatan baru untuk membantumu atas tugasmu, tutuplah matamu Naruto" lanjut Kami-Sama

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, setelah beberapa saat Naruto merasakan kekuatan baru yang masuk ke dalam matanya tersebut

"Bukalah matamu Naruto" ucap Kami-Sama

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya menurut saja sambil membuka matanya, setelah membuka matanya tersebut nampaklah mata Naruto yang berubah warna dari biru shappire menjadi berwarna ungu yang terdapat lingkarang di kedua matanya dan lingkarang tersebut berpola riak air yang terdapat sembilan temoe di setiap inci lingkarang dan matanya lama-kelamaan menjadi seperti semula atau biru shappire

"Mata apa ini kami sama" tanya Naruto yang melihat matanya berubah

"Itu adalah mata Dewa Naruto, mata tersebut nama nya **Rinnengan sempurna**, dan kekuatanya sama seperti temanmu yang bernama Sasuke dan kamu dapat menguasai kelima elemen dan sub elemen chakra Naruto" ucap Kami-Sama

"Lima elemen tersebut adalah **Katon. Fuuton. Doton. Raiton. Suiton. **Dan untuk sub elemen nya seperti **Mokuton. Hyoton. Shoton. Yoton. Jiton.** Dan kamu bisa memakai kekuatan mata **Sharingan** seperti **Susano'o. Tsukoyumi. Amaterasu. Kamui. Dan Koto Amatsukami** Naruto" lanjut Kami-Sama

"S-sugoii" ucap Naruto yang berdecak kagum atas kekuatan yang di peroleh dari Kami-Sama

"Baiklah Naruto waktuku udah hampir habis" ucap Kami-Sama

"Dan kamu masuklah ke lubang dimensi tersebut, dimensi tersebut adalah untuk kehidupan kedua kamu, dan jangan lupa akan tugas kamu Naruto" lanjut Kami-Sama sambil membuat lubang dimensi di samping tubuh Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sambil memasuki lubang dimensi tersebut

"Sayonara" ucap Kami-Sama yang melihat Naruto yang memasuki dimensi tersebut

Dan setelah selesai. Lubang dimensi tersebut lama-kelamaan mengecil dan menghilang

**Real Word**

Naruto yang sudah sampai di dimensi barunya hanya melihat sekeliling nya dan yang di lihat adalah sebuah pinggiran kota yang dekat dengan pohon-pohon yang lumayan rindang

Naruto yang tidak tau akan dimensi yang akan di tinggalinya tersebut memutuskan untuk mencari tau tentang dimensi tersebut

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

"Kringg" "Kringg" "Kringg" suara jam alarm yang terdapat di atas tempat tidur untuk membangunkan orang yang memiliki tempat tidur tersebut

"Tuk" subuah tangan yang berwarna putih mematikan jam alarm tersebut, terlihat di tempar tidur berbaring seorang pemuda, pemuda tersebut bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya

**Beberapa Menit Kemudain..**.

Pemuda itu pun keluar, terlihat pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang cerah yang acak-acakan, matanya yang berwarna biru shappire, dan tiga goresan yang seperti kumis kicing di masing-masing pipinya

Dan pemuda tersebut memakai baju Akademi Kuoh, pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan makanan nya sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan Naruto hanya membuat satu cup ramen untuk sarapan paginya, setelah selesai mekan Naruto keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya tersebut untuk berangkat sekolah

**Naruto Pov**

Setelah beberapa tahun sampai di dimensi ini aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah Kuoh, dan beberapa tahun silam aku mencari tau tentang dimensi ini, dan apa yang aku tau tentang dimensi ini,,

Dimensi ini terdapat berbagai fraksi yang di antaranya **Iblis [Akuma]. Malaikat [Tensi]. Dan Malaikat Jatuh [Da Tensi]** yang saling berperang karena hal sepele yaitu hanya kekuasaan.

Dan yang aku tau tentang fraksi tersebut adalah Iblis tersebut tinggal di Neraka atau Underword, dan kalau tentang Malaikat tinggalnya di Surga dan malaikat merupakan kaki tangan Tuhan, Malaikat Jatuh adalah dulunya Malaikat yang tinggal di Surga yang membangkang perintah dari Tuhan tersebut di buang dari Surga dan sayapnya yang dulunya berwarna emas sekarang jadi warna hitam kelam

Malaikat jatuh yang serakah atas kekuasaan memutuskan mencari tempat tinggal di Neraka dan karena keserakahanya itu malaikat jatuh berusaha untuk menguasai Neraka yang notaben nya tempat tinggal iblis

Kaum Iblis yang tidak terima daerahnya di kuasai oleh malaikat jatuh berusaha mempertahankan daerahnya dari serangan malaikat jatuh dan kelama-lamaan terjadilah peperangan antara pihak malaikat jatuh dan iblis tersebut

Dan malaikat yang mendengar terjadi nya peperangan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh berusaha untuk meredam peperangan tersebut malah ikut-ikut an berperang, dan di situlah terjadi peperangan antara tiga fraksi dan yang menjadi korbanya adalah manusia

Dan itulah yang aku tau tentang ketiga fraksi tersebut, dan aku berusaha untuk melindungi manusia agar tidak jadi korbanya

**Naruto Pov End**

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah kuoh gakuen, kuoh gakuen dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus wanita dan satu tahun ini sekolah tersebur di ubah menjadi campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan, makanya sekolah ini kebanyakan kaum perempuan di bandingkan dengan kaum laki-laki dengan perbandingan rasio antara 7 : 3

Setelah memasuki halaman sekolah tersebut Naruto mensapatkan teriakan-teriakan gaje dari kaum perempuan yang melihat ketampanan nya tersebut

"KYAAA,, TAMPANYA"

"TAMPAN NAMANYA SIAPA"

"TINGGALNYA DI MANA TAMPAN"

Dan itu lah teriakan-teriakan yang mendengar dari kaum perempuan tersebut

Dan Naruto hanya cuek-cuek bebek untuk itu dan tak menyadari di depannya ada seorang wanita yang sedang berlawanan jalan tersebut

Dan kemudian Naruto dan wanita tersebut bertanbarak satu sama lain

"Brukk" suara orang terjatuh

-TBC-

**Hay! Gimana Chap Pertama Ini? Jelek kan? Atau Bagaimana?**

**Gomen Kalau Jelek, Nama Nya Author Newbe. Jadi Yah Pastilah Ada Kesalahan Nya...**

**Review**


End file.
